


Abismo

by BellaScullw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Horror, Manga Spoilers, Minor Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: El poder titán era el poder del demonio.
Kudos: 2





	Abismo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.
> 
> Este one-shot participó en el desafío "Rugidos", de la página de facebook: "Attack on Fanfics".
> 
> Personaje: Annie Leonhart.
> 
> Frase: Cuando miras al abismo, el abismo también mira hacia ti.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: SPOILERS DEL MANGA.  
> Realicé este fic cuando apenas estaba empezando el arco de Marley así que muchas cosas escritas aquí se contradicen un poco a los eventos actuales del manga.

La prueba de valor de ese año consistió en ser lo suficientemente temerarios para atravesar el bosque y llegar hasta la casa del sr. Leonhart, aquel hombre de mirada glacial y asesina que vivía oculto de todos junto a su hija en la parte desolada del gueto. Aquel año, de hecho el día anterior, Annie Leonhart había obtenido los poderes del titán femenino y su familia iba a ser reconocida por Marley; cuando los cinco niños ingresaron al bosque, lo hicieron con el pensamiento de que era la última vez que podían causar alguna travesura al hombre y su tétrica hija. Si se atrevían a importunar a la familia luego de que la nueva generación de guerreros fuese oficial, morirían.

La ansiedad que recorría al pueblo de Erdia era bastante sustancial, sólo un día más y los seis guerreros serían reconocidos ante Marley y el mundo entero.

Quizá fue esa certeza lo que animó a uno a lanzar el reto y a los otros a seguirlo. Sin embargo, en cuanto atravesaron la primera parte del bosque, los árboles empezaron a tupirse más y la luz a escasear, y empezaron a sentir miedo. No se escuchaba nada aparte del sonido del viento moviendo las hojas sobre la tierra, causando un susurro escalofriante. Conforme seguían caminando la sensación de opresión y miedo iba creciendo, y algunos quisieron regresar.

—¿Y si igual nos castigan? ¡Mamá se pondrá furiosa! —se quejó el más pequeño de todos, su rostro infantil lleno de pecas perdió un poco de color, más aterrado de su madre que de los militares.

—Aun no, ya saben…—dijo el que había empezado todo. Infló el pecho con orgullo y sonrió sin miedo—… no puede ser oficial hasta mañana.

—¿Y por qué no? Si ya tienen el poder —expuso la única niña del grupo sin comprender.

—Hasta que no se reúnan todos nada está dicho —contestó con aire sabiondo—. Mi hermano escuchó a los militares hablando sobre eso ¿Saben? A veces hay fallos.

¿Fallos? Todo lo que sabían era que descendían de una mujer horrenda que casi había destruido el mundo, que su propia existencia era motivo suficiente para morir, y que Marley era el único lugar que les permitía pagar por sus pecados. Los guerreros eran la prueba máxima de servicio y gratitud hacia su nación ¿Qué fallos podían tener?

—Caminen, caminen. —Los apuró animado, sin preocuparse por el susurro del viento, la oscuridad o el temor.

—¿Qué fallos? —preguntó la niña.

—No lo sé, no lo dijeron, pero por eso decidieron esperar dos días antes de hacerlo oficial.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Que sí! —espetó, indignado—. No hay problema alguno.

Antes de que hubiese terminado de decirlo se escuchó un sonido horrible, tan fuerte que hizo estremecer todo, los pocos animales ocultos en la espesura de los árboles echaron a correr, sin embargo ellos no tuvieron tanta suerte. Chillaron por el susto y cayeron tropezándose con las piedras y las raíces. El sonido volvió a escucharse, algo que parecía un rugido pero que era en realidad un grito, un aullido agudo e inhumano, mil veces más alto. Nunca habían escuchado algo así y nunca lo escucharían de nuevo.

Los árboles se agitaron no muy lejos y empezaron a ser arrancados de cuajo, tirando pedazos de tierra endurecida en todas direcciones. El estremecimiento que recorrió el bosque fue aún mayor pero los niños no pudieron moverse, demasiado congelados de horror. Aun así, un grito estrangulado murió en los labios de la niña cuando la figura monstruosa apareció.

Era una titán, la parte lógica de sus cerebros intentó procesar esa información. Sin embargo, tendidos en la tierra en distintas posiciones, con sus corazones a mil, y el terror congelándolos, entendieron finalmente lo que los habitantes de Marley les restregaban día a día, el profundo horror que deberían haber sentido en los días del imperio, sometidos por esas bestias salvajes y aparentemente invencibles.

—N-No… pa-pasa nada —chilló el líder del peculiar grupo, retrocediendo a gatas cuando los ojos azules de la titán se detuvieron en ellos—. Es… es… u-una de nosotros… ¿Lo ven? No… nos hará nada —Pero incluso mientras lo decía lo único que quería hacer era correr.

Ninguno de ellos había visto a un titán tan de cerca, de hecho los únicos que veían el poder de Ymir Fritz eran los que ya tenían un pase directo al infierno.

Y ellos no serían la excepción.

La niña no tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando la mano de la titán cayó sobre ella con violencia, estampándola en su mismo sitio en un sonido grotesco y pegajoso, sangre salpicó junto a pedazos de carne molida a los rostros boquiabiertos y fríos del resto de los niños. Uno de ellos tiritó, una expresión demente en su cara en blanco cuando comprendió lo que había pasado: su amiga no era más que una maraña de huesos y carne aplastada.

Podía ver su rostro desfigurado, retorcido, los ojos nadando en un charco de sesos, los intestinos sobresaliendo del cuerpo reventado, brazos y piernas enredándose. Vio a la criatura volver a aplastar el cuerpo destrozado con más fuerza, moliendo los huesos, restregándolos contra la tierra como si quisiese asegurarse de que la existencia de su víctima no fuese ni un recuerdo, mientras lo hacía emitió un sonido gutural, algo que le recordó a los gatitos cuando ronroneaban, pero eso no era un ronroneo inocente, era una aclamación de obsceno placer.

Y gritó, se levantó, tropezó y gritó más, rasgándose la garganta, arañando la tierra con tanta desesperación que se perdió, su mente se hizo añicos incluso antes de dar una veintena de pasos. Se estrelló contra un árbol mientras chillaba, tan abruptamente que se tragó su propia lengua. Cayó retorciéndose en el piso, ahogándose entre burbujas de sangre y espasmos repugnantes.

El resto corrió pero no llegó lejos, la titán aulló y corrió, alcanzándolos en menos de un segundo. El gesto en su rostro inhumano era extraño, una emoción vívida de perversión y satisfacción que terminó de enloquecer a los niños. Luego los pisó una vez, dos veces, tres veces… y siguió, más y más, con tanta saña que era como si le hubiesen hecho algo imperdonable.

Cuando terminó un silencio tumultuoso siguió pero ella se arrodilló en el suelo mirando de forma absorta las masas sanguinolentas, su boca sin labios estirándose en una sonrisa que le rompió la piel, dejando entrever sus dientes grandes y ansiosos de carne.

" _Jijijiji"_

La risita tenebrosa fue insonora, nadie lo oyó, ni siquiera el hombre que llegó después, jadeante y consternado, deteniéndose bruscamente, sus entrañas retorciéndose y un sudor frío bañándole.

—Annie… —murmuró o quizá suplicó, en una voz que pudo ser un sollozo y una reprimenda, no era claro— Annie… ¿Qué… qué has hecho?

Annie levantó la mirada, una sonrisa grande y loca en su rostro lleno de sangre, el cuerpo de su titán humeante y negro yacía detrás, y ella, tan pequeña y falsamente inocente, salió del charco de sangre sin dejar de masticar trocitos de carne humana.

—¿Annie? —ella rio cacareantemente—. _Annie no está aquí._

* * *

La casita en medio del bosque era pequeña y descuidada pero era el único lugar que los Leonhart tenían. Era su hogar y cuando los militares le ordenaron esperar, fue a donde el padre de Annie llevó a su desquiciada hija.

La alzó en vilo como cuando era bebé, apretándola contra su cuerpo, sangre y grasa le mancharon la camiseta y sintió arcadas. No obstante, no dio señales de querer soltarla. La pequeña, notando la resolución del hombre, se aferró de forma amorosa a su cuello con sus manitas llenas de sangre.

Él bajó la mirada, turbado ante el gesto, y ella sonrió lentamente enseñando sus dientes enrojecidos. Era una sonrisa atroz, monstruosa y gélida. No era la sonrisa de un niño.

—¿Qué te he dicho, _papá_? —preguntó con horrible burla, pasándose la lengua por la boca—. No soy Annie —repitió, pero él la ignoró y siguió corriendo hasta que alcanzó la pequeña casa.

Entró y echó seguro, deslizándose luego hasta el suelo sin soltar el pequeño cuerpo que aferraba. La pequeña no había intentado huir, y él le acarició el cabello rubio pegajoso por los coágulos de sangre sin perturbarse.

—Todo estará bien —prometió, y le besó la coronilla, sus ojos grandes y fríos—. Todo se solucionará.

—Aún tengo hambre.

—Eres fuerte.

—Voy a matarlos a todos, a ti también.

—Recuerda lo que te he dicho, pequeña —insistió con voz muerta—. Si hemos nacido en este mundo podrido no podemos hacer otra cosa que pelear.

Annie rio, fue una risita que le puso los vellos de punta.

—¿Pelear? ¿Y lo dices tú, maldito pendejo? —inquirió sin dejar de reír, clavándole las uñas en los hombros— ¡VENDISTE A TU HIJA PARA PODER TENER UNA VIDA DE LUJOS, ANIMAL!

—¡LUCHA, ANNIE! ¡SI TU ENEMIGO ES UN DEMONIO TÚ DEBES SER UN DEMONIO TAMBIÉN!

—¡CÁLLATE, ANIMAL!—Annie lo pateó con ira— .¡CIERRA EL HOCICO, HIJO DE PUTA! —repitió, cogiéndole del cuello, provista de una fuerza física superior a su edad. El hombre se contorsionó, arañando el aire mientras se ahogaba pero ella no lo soltó.

—Annie nunca volverá con papá —se burló sádicamente—. Annie está muerta.

—¡L-Lucha!

—Luchar no sirve de nada, ella y yo somos una, siempre lo hemos sido, siempre lo seremos —Ella rio—, hasta el día en que Ymir despierte de nuevo.

—N-No.

—Entonces todos morirán. Lo he visto, ¿sabes? El futuro. Y tu pequeña y estoica Annie no está en él. _¡ES DÉBIL!_ —aulló en una risotada histérica— ¡Tan patética y miserable que su remordimiento será más grande que su instinto de supervivencia!

—M-Mientes…

—Imagínalo, _papá_ —saboreó la palabra de forma diabólica, excitada ante su dolor—. A tu pequeña hija torturada de todas las formas posibles, le arrancarán los dientes, los ojos y las uñas pero le crecerán de nuevo y le volverán a arrancar todo una y otra, y otra vez. Le cortarán la lengua y trocearán cada pedacito de carne a su alcance, incluso si todo se regenera, dolerá… _dolerá mucho…_ —incluso mientras moría él podía imaginarlo, la escena se formó en su mente y fue tan horrible que gimió alterado y maníaco, revolviéndose en el férreo agarre.

Annie ensanchó su sonrisa estirando sus labios hasta lo imposible, rasgando las comisuras de su boca, el gesto fue un eco de la mueca de la titán cuando mató a los niños, un gesto bestial y perturbador. El padre de Annie se estremeció y, por primera vez, sintió un pánico inconmensurable, algo que era gélido, antiguo y desgarrador.

—Este es el precio del poder que querías para mí, _papá_ —musitó ella con voz cándida y melosa—. ¿No estás orgulloso? Soy tu Annie, tu valiente guerrera, pero también todas las personas que estuvieron antes…—Su voz se hizo más grave y se distorsionó, se hizo un eco y otro, y luego otro, y ya no era sólo la voz de Annie—. Deberías haberlo comprendido cuando la visitaba en pesadillas… que tu hija era sólo una niña y a los niños los devoro… ¿Sabes por qué? —preguntó, acariciándole el rostro. Él no pudo contestar, estaba casi muerto, pero ella se inclinó hacia él con suavidad, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo aunque nunca dejó de apretar su cuello. Cuando estuvo bien acomodada, calentita por la sangre ya que el cuerpo de su padre se enfriaba, se empinó y le dijo al oído con voz bajita, amorosa y tierna—. Porque el poder titán es el poder del demonio. _Adiós, papá_.

Él abrió la boca débilmente, formando una palabra en sus labios, una palabra que le seguiría hasta el final.

" _Lucha" ._ La palabra se filtró débilmente en su cabeza como telaraña, llegando hasta donde la verdadera Annie aguardaba hecho un ovillo, dormida a la fuerza desde que había tomado el poder titán. Era una figurita pequeña y débil rodeada de oscuridad, en aquel manto las palabras de su padre le alcanzaron, agitándola con fuerza.

Fue entonces cuando Annie gritó. Cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza en el piso, intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondió. Algo dentro de ella se resistió.

" _Lucha"._

Sus párpados revolotearon, su ceño se frunció.

" _¡Lucha!"._

El grito de su padre la despertó, abrió sus ojos en la inmensidad de su mente y se topó cara a cara con la mujer que había invadido sus sueños desde que era poco más que un bebé, ese monstruo se sonrisa grotesca que aplastaba a los bichos por ella.

«¿Crees que puedes utilizar este poder sin volverte loca también?». La antigua portadora del titán femenino largó una risa vacía y perversa. «Estás subestimando demasiado este poder, niña estúpida. Pero hazlo, te reto a hacerlo, úsame como quieras, estaré aguardando, vigilándote, acechando en cada esquina y en cada error. Y cuando estés débil y sola saldré a la superficie y te devoraré», prometió antes de desaparecer.

Cuando Annie abrió los ojos de nuevo estaba confundida y pálida, abstraída en un sinfín de imágenes en las que mataba a cinco niños.

—Shhh. —El siseo de su padre la sorprendió, pero se limitó a parpadear y dejar que éste la levantara y abrazara como si fuera una muñeca. En la cercanía vio las marcas que le había dejado en el cuello—. Sabía que vencerías, hija.

No respondió.

—Tienes que recordarlo. —Le susurró él al oído, medio tendido sobre el piso, débil y casi loco—… En este mundo que hemos nacido lo único que podemos hacer es luchar, luchar y luchar. No importa nada más, es la única forma de sobrevivir ¿Entiendes? Mira la oscuridad Annie y trágala, sé más fuerte porque la vida no perdona la debilidad.

Annie se estremeció, sus dedos se enterraron en los brazos de su padre que la acunaba. Él hizo caso omiso del dolor, tenía algo que transmitirle a su hija, algo que Annie debía recordar para siempre. Creía que lo había comprendido pues la había visto aplastar insectos de forma implacable, un rencor insondable en sus ojos sombríos. Se imaginaba a veces que su hija lo veía a él en los bichos y era cierto. Annie aplastaba a los insectos como deseaba aplastar al padre para el que ella era solo un objeto, aplastaba a los insectos como deseaba aplastar su dolor y a las personas que la rodeaban. Sin embargo, también aplastaba a los insectos como había aplastado niños, mujeres, hombres y naciones antes de ser Annie Leonhart, en los días en que era Ymir Fritz y luego uno de sus nueve poderes.

—Haz al mundo tu enemigo… ódialos, ódialos a todos… y sobrevive.

La niña ensanchó los ojos.

—Incluso si el mundo está en tu contra, yo siempre estaré contigo. Siempre —juró.

Lágrimas mancharon el rostro de Annie pero no emitió ningún sonido, lágrimas que podían haber sido de consuelo, de ira o de diversión. No dio muestras de responder al juramento, sólo se aferró a la camiseta de su padre y susurró con la mirada turbia:

—Tengo hambre.

—Está bien, prepararé algo.

—No, _tengo hambre_ —insistió, y le miró con ojos de búho, grandes y frenéticos. Una mueca pequeña pero desquiciada formándose lentamente en su rostro infantil—. _Tengo hambre_ —repitió con una mezcla de repugnancia y salvajismo por ella y ese deseo enfermizo. Pasarían días antes de que las secuelas desaparecieran, pasarían días y semanas antes de ser sólo Annie de nuevo (si es que realmente eso era posible), pero hasta que eso sucediera quería (necesitaba) _comer_.

El hombre la miró impasible antes de asentir.

—Regresemos al bosque.

" _Somos una, pequeña Annie, somos una, estamos conectadas. Mientras vivas, nunca moriré. Nunca."_

* * *

Magath fue llamado a la reunión de emergencia una hora después de que los restos fueran hallados. La situación se le había sido explicada mientras iba al salón de reuniones, conocía lo que había sucedido, el problema era como solucionarlo.

—Annie Leonhart ha fallado —espetó uno, tirando una carpeta contra la mesa con ira apenas contenida—. Debemos trasladar el poder del titán femenino a Porco Galliard antes de que esa maldita erdiana se haga más fuerte.

—¿Pero qué asegura que Galliard pueda contenerla? —La pregunta era válida. La predecesora había engullido la existencia de la fría y controlada Annie sin demasiado esfuerzo. Y es que ese era el problema con ese poder demoníaco, la conexión entre los usuarios, algo que ni siquiera los científicos de Marley podían explicar a su totalidad. Había algo de místico, de horroroso y fascinante en el modo en que las almas de todos los usuarios se fundían, viviendo en el pasado, el presente y el futuro.

La familia Tybur había explicado esa conexión y el modo en que toda Erdia estaba unida al titán progenitor, razón por la cual necesitaban tener ese poder en sus manos. Nunca habría importado realmente los pormenores de esa relación repugnante, pero cuando la usuaria del titán femenino terminó enloqueciendo empezaron a temer por la estabilidad de su nación.

Y su miedo había tomado forma en el instante en que Annie Leonhart mató a los mocosos, porque era claro que no era ella sino la usuaria anterior. Los otros poderes titán estaban controlados pero el titán femenino había empezado a volverse un problema incluso antes de esa predecesora.

—Leonhart era la candidata perfecta, Galliard es fuerte pero demasiado emocional, será peor —concordó otro de los altos mandos. Tenían que examinar esa situación con tranquilidad, Galliard estaba en reserva y era un recluta prometedor, no existían muchos para reemplazarlo.

Si el poder del titán femenino no podía ser sometido no iban a sacrificar candidatos en vano.

—¿Y qué haremos? ¿Vigilarla mientras se come a los niñitos de esos demonios? No es que me importe pero no estamos para hacer de niñeras de esos monstruos. ¿No es por eso que gastamos cantidades ridículas de dinero en esas academias?

—Podemos recluirla de nuevo. —La nueva generación de guerreros gozaban de una libertad que ningún otro titán (aparte de la familia Tybur claro) había tenido. Siendo sólo armas para su supremacía los usuarios anteriores siempre habían sido prisioneros.

—No creo que funcione, sólo empeorará la situación.

—Podemos llamar a Pieck, su predecesor era unido a la predecesora de Leonhart.

—Señores, limítense a dar la orden para que sea devorada. Es un peligro para Marley —pidió Koslow con frialdad—. No podemos permitirnos estos problemas.

—¿No se están precipitando? —Todos giraron hacia Magath cuando finalmente habló. El hombre se mantenía inexpresivo pero agudo, recordando los rostros infantiles e inocentes de los niños que habían sido puestos a su cargo—. ¿Quién ha dicho que Annie Leonhart está vencida?

—¿Has oído el reporte? —Koslow torció una sonrisa agria—. Mató a cinco mocosos de su gueto, los hizo papilla, ni siquiera se les puede entregar cuerpos a las familias. Si alguien fuera de Marley escucha que hemos perdido el control sobre uno de los titanes…

—No lo hemos perdido —declaró de forma apacible, levantándose—. Denle un día más y todo estará solucionado.

—¿Te estás encariñando con esos engendros, Magath? Ten cuidado.

—Soy práctico —corrigió—. Yo entrené a esos niños, creo que puedo hablar de sus fortalezas y sus debilidades.

El general, un hombre calvo de mirada seca, entrecerró los ojos ante su seguridad. Era el que tenía la última palabra y se había mantenido en silencio, escuchando la discusión sin variar la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Estás seguro, Magath? —inquirió fríamente.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Tan seguro para poner tu vida como apuesta?

Magath sólo parpadeó.

—Sí, señor —repitió sin perturbarse.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada.

—Bien, que así sea. Un día más y eso es todo. Si Annie Leonhart no logra someter a su predecesora será devorada y su poder pasará a otro guerrero.

—¿Y las familias de los niños asesinados? —preguntó Koslow antes de que la sesión se cerrara.

El general se encogió de hombros con crueldad.

—Mándalos al frente —ordenó—. Necesitan nuevas bombas titanes.

* * *

" _Úsame como quieras, estaré aguardando, vigilándote, acechando en cada esquina y en cada error. Y cuando estés débil y sola saldré a la superficie y te devoraré."_

Había sido una promesa, un juramento, y ninguna de las dos lo olvidó.

Aun años después de lo sucedido _ella_ volvía una y otra vez más, acechando en su mente, susurrando con dulzura sangrienta en su soledad, burlándose de su compasión y su remordimiento. Annie la veía en sueños, en pesadillas, y en reflejo del espejo: retorcida, sangrienta y perversa, sosteniendo jirones de piel y carne humana, riendo de forma oscura, vibrante y victoriosa mientras masticaba a sus víctimas y le susurraba con dulce candor su maldición.

" _Somos una, pequeña Annie, somos una, estamos conectadas. Mientras vivas, nunca moriré. Nunca."_

Eran una y siempre lo serían, Annie lo tenía presente durante sus cacerías.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Ojala les guste.
> 
> Gracias.


End file.
